Lullaby
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Deep in the night a sister sings a soft lullaby to her little brother while they mother watches over the scene...


A/N: got some time before my next class starts so I decided to write this little thing as an intreducion of two people whom will soon get they roles in my KH fics…

P.S.: there are mentions of Mpreg in this and also if it may get confusing when I write some parts, Victoria the girl mentioned in this has heterochromia in both her eyes and her hair also…I think she looks pretty like that, I have this only partialy in my own left eye which in half brown anstead fully green like the other…

* * *

The darkened sky hung like a black curtain over the World that Never Was, shielding like a mothers embarace, only the heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts giving light in the endless darkness.

The golden light of the moon shone brightly throug the large windows of the castle, illuminating on the two figures standing gazing out at the Heart of Worlds. Pale pink lips moved to sing a soft lullaby to the restless child cradled in pale arms.

"_Sweet little child tell me why you cry,_

_the Darkness is not what it may be. _

_Little heart don't tremble in the night, _

_only sleep soundly. _

_In the guaiding light of Kingdom Hearts, _

_there is hope and warmth. _

_Little child listen to my melody. _

_Even if the Darkness is frightening, _

_even if the little heart stops to beat, _

_you may become a cold shell, but never cry, _

_I will whip away the fake tears. _

_Sweet little child, even if you live an illusion, _

_never let tears stain your face._

_The Darkness is never what it seems,_

_send a prayer to the Heart of Worlds, _

_so that the warmth returns. _

_Kingdom Hearts, where is my Heart?_

_Call out to the heart shaped moon, _

_send a prayer to the Heart of Worlds, _

_so that the little heart may beat again. _

_Sweet little child, tell me why you cry,_

_the Darkness is not what it may be. _

_I'm here with you in the night, never let go of your hand. _

_So close your eyes, and let sleep come, _

_in the light of Kingdom Hearts you are safe…" _

As the soft melody ended looked two coloured eyes down fondly at the little blue haired child sleeping soundly, curled up against the warm body holding him. Silently as a shadow made the yung woman her way to the crib like a shadow and laid the child inside, pulling the covers over the little body.

"Good night, little brother sleep well." leaning down she gave a little kiss to the child before her eyes drifted out of the window to Kingdom Hearts, the light reflecting itself in both her blue and green eyes while making the blonde streaks of her hair shine in a pale golden light while the blue ones silvern.

A little smile graced her lips again as she felt the softs scent of old books and candles drift away from the door where they mother had been standing not to long ago. Both knew taht the other had discovered them because of they good smelling which her mother had iherited to both of his children.

* * *

A young man was making his way silently through the long halls of the caste, the moon light making his blue hair glow in a faint silver light. Reaching the door he was heading to and slipping inside was he trying to move as silently as it was possible, but the figure on the bed still sat up.

"You are back earlyer then expected." said the figure with a light amused voice as the other climbed back in to bed, snuggling up to his lover.

"Our daughter already investigated in getting her brother back to sleep." he replied in to the other's chest, eyes closed.

"You remember that he gets that from you Ienzo." the blonde said with a fond tone as he remembered all the times he needed to go get his little charge, now lover back to sleep in the nights long ago when they still lived in Radiant Garden.

"Shut up Even and let me sleep, the Superior wants to hold a meeting tomorrow at ten in the morning and I want to get some sleep done before I need to be foced with the usual chaos. Really those meetings are the only times I damn the fact that we got our hearts back." Zexion complainded while trying to fall asleep again, and Vexen was not making matters easier for him with his chuckling.

"True, but after the meeting we might have some freetime seeing that Vincent and Desiria set tey parents up on a romantic dinner and most of the orgaization will probably go and spy on them." this made also the Scemer chuckele.

"I can imagine, the Superior had also as Xehanort a little trouble with as to how to show affection to someone who wants to date him and let's us be truthfull, Marluxia got pretty emotional since he has his heart back."

"I got Xigbar to tape the whole date, he said something that with this he will set his and Axel's plan on family satturday movie nights in to motion." at this both men chuckled and went to sleep, tomorrow would soon come.

_Owari _


End file.
